wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Selector spread WIXOSS Episode 1
is the first episode of selector spread WIXOSS. The episode premiered on October 4th, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearances Characters ''' *Iona Urazoe *Tama *Ayumu Kominato *Rūko Kominato *Hatsu Kominato *Hitoe Uemura *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Chiyori *Eldora *Urith '''Cards * White Hope Synopsis Time has passed since the last battle. The girls have their thoughts on what happened, and what needs to be done. The fate of WIXOSS begins again. (Source: Funimation.com) Recap The episode begins with Iona mysteriously monologuing about her and Rūko's wish, while she and Tama fight in an unknown location. Iona defeats Tama, causing her to disintegrate and disappear. Iona then stares at the tournament building and sees Rūko bathed in white. Iona then asks Rūko, why she is crying. The scene later cuts to Ayumu Kominato (Rūko's older brother) moaning and groaning under the tatami table because he has a hangover. Hatsu Kominato (Rūko's Grandmother) then starts bringing over a home remedy to treat hangovers over to him, while Rūko washing the dishes. After some sibling banter, Rūko then heads out to meet Hitoe and Yuzuki. Hatsu looks on worried as Rūko leaves the apartment. Rūko, Hitoe, and Yuzuki meet in an area full of couples, and Yuzuki jokingly suggests that they might be picked up by someone. Rūko asks Yuzuki if someone asked her out once, and she admits it, but does not go into it further and even tries to change the subject as Rūko pries, telling her that he was so not worth it. They eventually stumble upon a "Girl meets Girl Festival", where they go shopping. Rūko glimpses a white scrunchy, which reminds her of Tama. Hitoe takes a selfie of her and Rūko, and tells Rūko about her friends back in Aomori. Rūko considers buying a mobile phone for herself. While Rūko, Yuzuki, and Hitoe discuss buying phones, a mysterious voice speaks about not wanting to lose anyone. They then go to buy ice cream, which reminds Rūko of Tama again. Rūko spots someone in a crowd that resembles Iona and runs to her, but then realizes that she isn't Iona. As Hitoe catches up to her and asks Rūko, what she is doing, they realize that they are surrounded by WIXOSS players. They then find themselves in the middle of a WIXOSS event that is being held in the park, and start worrying that there may be Selectors there looking for battles. Rūko and Hitoe try to leave, but they encounter Chiyori on the way out, who challenges them to a battle. Yuzuki recognizes her as the girl she beat back in selector infected WIXOSS Episode 6. Chiyori leads them into a back alley, and Eldora asks Rūko and Hitoe if they went to Iona's fan event. Eldora starts talking about how Chiyori is poor with directions and took several hours to find the building, and Chiyori begins to angrily poke her. Chiyori attempts to challenge them to a Selector battle, but Rūko and Hitoe refuse, knowing the truth behind the battles. Hitoe attempts to explains what happens when a Selector loses often enough. However, Chiyori explains to then her fantasized version of what happens where a Selector dies by exploding when they lose seven times, but Hitoe explains to her the truth: when a Selector loses three times, they lose their Selector rights and their wish becomes reversed. Rūko then warns her that winning battles won't help her either, but Chiyori cheerfully replies that she already knows, saying that she got her information from a novel. On Yuzuki's suggestion, Hitoe shows Yuzuki to Chiyori and Eldora, and they recognize her as the girl who beat them before. Yuzuki explains what happened to herself, and tries to convince her to quit battling by explaining how much she lost as a result of becoming an LRIG; however, Chiyori merely gets excited over the prospect of becoming a LRIG. At that moment, Iona begins talking to Rūko. Rūko tells her to stop and runs out of the alley with Hitoe following her, leaving Chiyori. The episode flashes back to selector infected WIXOSS Episode 12, back at the top of the tower, right after the moment when Iona became Rūko's LRIG. Having seen Tama's card fade out and getting replaced with Iona's one, a worried and teary-eyed Rūko stands up and starts calling out for Tama. Falling to her knees after realizing that Tama is gone, Hitoe and Yuzuki asks Iona what she had done. Iona reminds Rūko, Hitoe, and Yuzuki about what Urith had said about her having a condition for becoming an Eternal Girl. Hitoe then asks Iona what her her wish was, Iona replies that her wish was to become an LRIG, and it had to be to someone who was stronger than her, so that she could continue fighting. Hitoe then correctly guess that her condition was for her to lose to the right Selector. Yuzuki then asks Iona what would happen to Rūko's wish, but Iona brushes them off saying that they'll work it out between them. Iona then seductively says how she knew that Rūko was the one who could beat her. Saddened, Rūko asks Iona where Tama went, however, Iona just says "Who knows." Rūko then starts crying for Tama with a concerned Hitoe and Yuzuki comforting her. Back in the present, Hitoe has lost sight of Rūko and winds up getting separated from her. At an underpass, Rūko finally stops running and takes out Iona's card from her bag, who tells her that she should have battled Chiyori. Rūko tells her that she refuses to battle, but Iona tells her that her wish to meet Tama might come true if she battles. She also questions Rūko about her decision to take Iona's card with her: if she didn't want to battle, why does she still keep Iona? Rūko attempts to throw Iona to the ground, but does not go through with it. Hitoe and Yuzuki then find her and ask why Rūko brought Iona with her. Rūko admits that she still wants to help fulfill her wish to save the LRIGs and find Tama, and that Iona is her only clue towards doing those things. Hitoe and Yuzuki then comfort Rūko, saying she's not alone. In the darkness of her card, Iona begins to think to herself about all of the things that confuses her, wondering why Rūko refuses to battle even though she enjoys battling. She also ponders why Rūko took on the "impossible" wish of freeing all LRIGs from their cards, considering that LRIGs normally only accept wishes that they know they can grant. Iona promises to herself that she will make Rūko feel the excitement of battle again, instead of clinging onto that "impossible" wish. On the train back home, Rūko mutters to herself how Iona is her only clue to finding Tama. Having thought she heard something, Hitoe asks if Rūko said something, but Rūko says that it was nothing, nothing at all while clenching her hands. Featured Battle No battles were shown in this episode. Notes * It is confirmed that Iona's condition for having her wish granted was to be beaten by a Selector more powerful than herself. Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos/episodes Navigation